


By Skies and Sea

by Islenthatur



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blessings, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Oblivious Maui, Oblivious Moana, Really they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: She prayed to the god's for Maui to find that love he desired, to fine anyone who would forever be by his side so he didn't have to suffer the frailty of mortality to an endless sky of immortality. It just took a while for her to realise they already did.





	

**Title: By Skies and Sea.**

**Pairing: Moana/Maui**

**Summary: She prayed to the god's for Maui to find that love he desired, to fine** _ **anyone**_ **who would forever be by his side so he didn't have to suffer the frailty of mortality to an endless sky of immortality. It just took a while for her to realise they already did.**

* * *

**Third POV**

She remembers Maui's story vividly, could feel his pain as her own. She could see him now, so broken and small before her as he clumsily stitched the wound long healed and reopened close once again.

 _How could a mother do such a thing? How could anyone cast aside this sweet gentle man before her?_ She remembers thinking and she wondered how people forgot that he too was human once, he aches and yearns for the things that they do.

How can no-one else see the pain that she can?

She saw it in his eyes as they stayed downcast when she spoke of her people, she saw it in his mouth as it turned strained when they called for her, she heard it in his words as he spoke of tales long past and she too felt it in her heart the fierce ache of loneliness every time he left her.

She did not know when her heart matched the beat of his own but she narrows it down to the moment he screamed for her, blocking the powerful blow from Te Ka - _risking_ his life for her own.

That was when she truly saw him, oh she started to see after Lalotai who he really was deep down under the arrogance, tricks and selfish pride… but it was his sacrifice that truly showed her the depth of the love he still held in his heart, the forgiveness in him. No-one that arrogant and self absorbed would have sacrificed themselves and the item they hold precious if they still resented the people who cast him out… he always tried to please everyone, she could see it now, his deeds a way to be accepted and loved.

But we mortals love differently, something Moana could see he didn't understand. To him love was that of a couple, a soul or parent so unconditional and always. The love he always received was fleeting with every task he did, mistake he made or death of a generation.

It hurt her to see him suffer in such agony this way and oh did she love him so.

Every night she trailed to the bay of their new home, her feet in the water and hand caressing the Pāua shell necklace of her grandmother and begged the god's, the seas and all that were in between for Maui to find that love he desired, to fine _anyone_ who would forever be by his side so he didn't have to suffer the frailty of mortality to an endless sky of immortality.

Moana did not know if they heard her prayers, she didn't want to call her grandmother to ask such things so each night she prayed longer, hoped harder for them to hear it and just grant her prayer. She did it at each island, even when she was at sea when she knew that the others had gone to sleep and Maui once again gone.

It took her three years after her majority to realise that she had not aged.

While the young grew and her parents greyed, she stood unchanging.

"I do not understand." She whispered to the ocean after her prayer. "Is this a curse or is it a blessing?"

Her questions left unanswered and though it bothered her, it did less and less over time with each visit of Maui. How he never noticed her never changing features while those around her aged, died and born did was beyond her. Then again, his visits were years after another, he always thought months and after a while she no longer corrected him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you curly, you're the only friend I've got." He confessed one night as he found her once again leading her people to another island.

Her heart ached and warmed at the same time. "You're all I've got left too." She confessed and left it at that.

Her chest clenched and tears pooled in her eyes at the reminder of the death of her parents, her friends and that she was still the last of her blood. Protector and Chief of her people. Many have tried to claim her heart, to tame her but her heart belonged to the seas, to the winds… to Maui.

There was no confessions like that night afterwards, they had returned to their teasing ways and jokes. He throwing her into the sea and she knocking him from her boat or smacking him with her oar. She went on adventures with him, back into the tell of Lalotai or fight off beasts… she even went to other islands to help them with one thing or another.

The years passed and when she reached one hundred she set out from her home and her people, following the familiar path to Te Fiti. The goddess was the only person to be able to answer her question.

_She still did not understand why she couldn't ask Maui…_

The trip was long and the only company she had was the sea, it brought her shells to add to her growing collection or helped her bring fish to eat. Yet it was not the same as her trip the first time, no demigod to joke with or suicidal chicken with a new love for the sea. She miss heihei and pua most days and has been unable to replace them.

By the time she reached the familiar island Moana was tired, bone weary and longed for home. But she would not stop until her questions were… well answered.

Staring up at Te Fiti's face all she could ask was. "Why?"

 _You prayed to us, asked us to give Maui the love he longed for…_ it was a whisper in her mind, soft as a gentle breeze.

"I do not understand." It was true, she did not understand how her prayers tied in with her sudden long life.

Te Fit laughed, the sound warm and joyous that left a feeling of soaking the sun after a long swim or hard day of work. _Do you truly?_

Moana could not reply, her mind in a spiral as if she had been caught in a water funnel. Her heart racing in hope as everything began to click, she had asked them to give Maui the love he longed for… could that mean?

"Mo? What are you doing here?" Maui asked in concern as he landed on the sand behind her. He had been flying towards her isle when the ocean directed him towards Te Fiti.

"I came to have my questions answered…" She trailed off before turning to face Maui, her heart beating swiftly in her chest.

"Did you?" He asked while stepping closer, his eyes flicking from her face to Te Fiti's.

She eyed him, watched as he swallowed and his hand clenching around his fishhook nervously. "Do you love me?"

The question room them both by surprise, it was not the one she had meant to ask but now that she had… she waited with baited breath as he seemed to pale before her.

He was stuck, he longed to tell her the truth but he couldn't go through that hurt. He couldn't lose her and yet he knew one day she will grow old and he will regret not ever uttering the words his heart seemed to scream each day. "Yes." His shoulder slumped. "I have loved you the moment you risked your life by jumping into Lalotai with me that first time."

"Then why not tell me?" She asked, taking his free hand into her own.

He could not bear to look at her when he answered. "Because it would have killed me to have known your love and lose you to death."

Moana could not tell you the true amount of relief she felt or what prompted her to laugh, but laugh she did and only when she caught the agony on his face did she stop. "I laugh not that you love me, but I laugh because each night I have prayed for the god's to give you the love you desired, for someone to stand by your side for all time… and… Maui I have not aged for many years, I just passed one hundred before I sailed here. Maui… I love you."

Her prayers… theirs had been answered and fulfilled, witnessed under the skies and by the sea.

* * *

**Author Note: okay so I fell in love with Moana and Maui… this is what became of that love.**


End file.
